


WATAR - Drabble Collection

by WholeArmiesTurnAndRun



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholeArmiesTurnAndRun/pseuds/WholeArmiesTurnAndRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from my role-play account, posting them here for easier reading! I have no idea what might end up in here, so rated M for later additions possibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor x River: Baisemain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor x River: Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.

“River!” He collapsed down beside her, hurriedly placing his palm over her check. “River, wake up.” He whispered as another round of bullets shot out into the night, explosions following shortly after. The situation had been spiraling, and they had to get off of this planet and quickly. There was nothing left for him to do except run. River should have never come with him, this wasn’t her fight, and now she was here, unconscious before him on the cold ground as the city deteriorated around them. 

He should have come looking for her sooner, she had been gone far too long, but she had promised that she would be fine, that she would be right back. Yet the steady stream of red blood seeping out of the fabric of her jumper was anything but fine. “You promised.” He croaked as tears welled up in the Time Lords eyes and he hovered his hand over the gunshot wound. It would be easy to heal her, to use his regeneration energy, but he knew she wouldn’t want it. She’d be so cross with him. This wasn’t how it ended for her, and he knew it, but time could always be rewritten. It was shifting around them at the very moment as the plant collapsed into turmoil. 

“River, please.” He whispered as he reached out for her hand and raised it, pressing his cheek against her palm. “Just- just wake up. Wake up and we’ll go. Far, far away to somewhere amazing, with no wars, and no guns and no running. Just you and me. A proper date. Please. I’ll- I’ll even let you drive.” He hung his head, moving her hand to his mouth as he pressed his lips to her skin. 

“Sweetie…” River groaned as her eyes fluttered opened and found the Doctor gripping onto her for dear life. “Don’t be such a sap. I’m f-” She gasped, wincing against the pain shooting through her side as she tried to sit up. “I’m fine.” Her chest heaved as she tried to fight of the waves of pain barreling though her. “I- I might need a lift back, but- but I’m still driving.” 

The Doctor gripped her hand tighter, planting more kisses over her skin, pressing his lips against her fingers and her palm and the inside of her wrist as tears spilled over from his eyes and a chuckle bubbled up from his throat. “Let’s just get to the ship first. There are better places to have a domestic squabble don’t you-“ He was cut off as a flash of orange lit the sky. They had done it, launched the warhead, this planet would be ashes in less than three minutes.

“You and me.” He whispered as the ground shook and he scooped her into his arms. “Watch us run.”


	2. Doctor x Clara - Strikhedonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor x Clara - Strikhedonia: The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.

“Clara?” The Doctor called cautiously as he entered her room. She hadn’t come outside, and it was Wednesday. Their day. He had gotten worried after a whole five minutes passed and his impossible girl hadn’t shown. At first he thought maybe she had ditched him, or maybe something terrible had happened. A smile tugged at his lips as he saw her situated at her desk, surrounded by stacks of papers. 

She hadn’t even noticed him entering which was odd in itself, she usually never missed things like that. “Earth to Clara!” He said a little louder as he strode into the room and shut the door behind him. 

“Oh! Doctor, when did you get here?” She asked without looking up from the paper she was hunched over.

“Precisely six minutes and thirty two seconds ago. On the dot. Are you ready?” He asked excitedly as he came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping she would at least look at him. 

“Ready for what?” The woman asked a bit absent mindedly as she marked through something on the paper, all but paying him no mind as she continued grading. 

“Oh, I don’t know, all of time and space maybe? Clara. It’s Wednesday.” He said with a tone of confusion in his voice. How could she have forgotten? 

“Is it Wednesday already?” Clara muttered as she pulled another paper from the stack, setting in down neatly on the pile before standing to look at him. “I’m sorry Doctor. I can’t, I have too much to do here. Finals need to be graded, the kids have a Doctor’s appointment-“ 

“Oi!” He interrupted “You have a Doctor’s appointment. And you’re late. I have a time machine remember? I can pop you back a minute after we leave!” 

Clara sighed, dropping her gaze to the ground before balling her fist and looking up at him. “I said I can’t alright? Not everyone gets the luxury of popping off whenever they want! I have a life, and a job and things to do here. I’m sorry Doctor, but the answer is no. Come back next Wednesday alright?” She snapped as her eyes narrowed and he took a shaky step backwards. 

He hoped his face was maintaining some sort of composure as she scolded him and he swallowed thickly before answering. “Oh. Alright then. Later Oswald.” He said dejectedly as he turned promptly on his heels before fleeing from her room. 

With a deep breath Clara sank back into her chair, burying her face in her hands a moment. What was she doing? She didn’t really want to stay here, but everything felt like it was slipping out of her control, and every time she went off with him she got even more lost. Sometimes she didn’t want to leave him at all, and she had to stop before she got too attached. It couldn’t last forever, but she was starting to- to feel more for than that silly man than she should. He had looked so hurt, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, her Doctor. 

She glanced at the papers before shaking her head, hoping it wasn’t too late. If she was going to fall, she might as well enjoy it. “Oh to hell with it.” She muttered as she shot up from her desk and stumbled to her window, tossing it open just as he was unlocking the ship. “Oi! Doctor, wait! That snogbox better not take off without me!”


	3. Doctor x Jenny - Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Doctor x Jenny: Hallucinations - My character will have hallucinations about your character.

The Library was a mess. Once upon a time it was something to be proud of. The room was easily one of his favorite places on the Tardis, but now, it sat in ruins. Books were strewn about, whole shelves emptied as the bent and broken remainders of his once impressive collection were left to rot on the floor. 

It needed fixing, the library. He was determined to make it right. The Doctors breathing was hard, fingers clutched tight around the crinkled last pages of a book he would never, ever read. It had gone on longer this time, his manic mood, hell bent on tearing out every single ending, of every single book. He couldn’t bear another end, not one more goodbye. Never again.

He saw her first out of the corner of his eye, just a glimpse, just a flash of blonde. “You left me.” The ghost whispered softly as she moved closer to him, sinking down to her knees opposite of the man she once called ‘Dad’. 

“You left me.” The words spat from her mouth, hitting his ears with such force that that he shrank back away from the being, shuddering as sob tore through his chest and hot tears burned in his eyes.

“Jenny-” He croaked, voice thick with emotion as he dared to raise his head and face her. “Oh Jenny, I’m so sorry.” The Doctor hands shook as he reached out to her, gasping as his fingers passed right through her hand. She wasn’t real. This wasn’t real. She faded quickly, disappearing before his eyes. It was a relief to be alone again, but his momentary calm was broken when he heard her voice behind him. 

“Do you know what’s it like Dad? To be left, utterly alone?” 

Despite the fact that he knew that this wasn’t real, that he was just having another hallucination, he enjoyed the sound of her voice. The Doctor had almost forgotten what she looked, what she sounded like. His body turned to face over, staring up at her with something that resembled regret. It was impressive the way she stood so vividly in front of him, glorious, and alive, just as he always hoped she would be. Yet he didn’t want to remember, it hurt too much. This was hurting him. Why was she doing this?

“Of course you know what it’s like, don’t you? Just look at yourself. This is pathetic. You’re quiet possibly the worst father I could have ever asked for. What sort of man just abandons his child? You have no idea what I’ve been through- Let me give you a hint, it hasn’t been fantastic or brilliant. I hate you.” Her voice rang loud in his head, clear and bright, even though her words were harsh and cold.

“I know.” He said sadly, shaking his head as another emotion ripped through him. Anger. He was angry, how dare she speak to him like that? “I know you do. But you’re not really here are you? You’re not my daughter. Hate me all you want you. You weren’t even Time Lady enough to to save yourself. You’re not my daughter, you’re a freak show.” The Doctor shook as he rose to his feet, staring at woman in front of him, taking a wobbly step towards her. 

“You’re the pathetic one. You’re the sorry excuse for a Time Lady. It’s not my fault you were so bloody stupid! You put yourself in front of that gun, not me! It’s your own dam fault that you’re dead! Go away.” The Doctor’s chest heaved as he his whole body shook with an unprovoked rage. 

“I said, Go. Away!” He lurched forward, grabbing a tattered book off the table as he threw it at her, watching with smug satisfaction as it disrupted her form and the hallucination faded. 

“That’s more like. Now, where was I?” He muttered as he sank back to the floor, blindly grabbing at books as he slammed them open, turning to the final pages, and ripping them out.


	4. Doctor x Clara - Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Doctor x Clara - Take Me: My muse will kidnap your muse.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to leave them, not the other way round. But she had, his impossible girl had left him. The Doctor had noticed her slipping away ever so slowly. He saw the subtle ways she withdrew. There was no more baking together, no movie nights, she’d shrug away his touches, avoid his hugs at all cost, and that wasn’t even the worst part. She had started skipping Wednesdays. Their Wednesdays. 

She started blowing The Doctor off to hang out with him. Clara’s new friend was tall and muscley, tan, with shiny white teeth. He was a complete and utter twat in the Doctor’s opinion, and he wouldn’t let him come on the Tardis. So she had stopped coming all together, and he missed her, so very much. Clara had saved him in more ways than she knew, and she did it over and over again. 

“No! I can’t do this anymore Doctor. I’m sorry. No more adventures, no more snog box. Just go. Please, let me live my life.” 

Her voice rang in his head as he watched her through the window, floating about her kitchen wearing an apron, covered in flour. She was on the phone, chatting happily as she stirred whatever it was she was baking, probably talking with him. He remembered when she used to bake for him, and only him. The Doctors fingers tightened around the ropes in his hands, taking a deep breath as he carefully made his way inside the building, stopping at the door to her flat. “If I can’t have her, no one can.” 

There had to be a way to get her back, he wasn’t going to give up on her so easily. It wasn’t going to be pleasant, but he was going to make her see reason. She was his. With a quick dig into his pocket, the Doctor pulled out the rag doused with chloroform. It would knock her out, long enough for him to tie her up and take her back to the Tardis. His hand shook as he hesitated over the door handle, this might be going too far, but he quickly decided he didn’t care as he threw the door open and strode inside the apartment. 

“Doctor?” She asked loudly, surprise written all over her face. “What are you doing here? And what exactly are you doing with that rope?” 

He stalked forward, not replying, face hard and emotionless, watching with mild amusement as she backed away, dropping her bowl of ingredients, seemingly putting the pieces together as her eyes glanced from the ropes to his face and back again. 

“Doctor, no! Whatever you’re thinking, just stop. There’s no need for this. Talk to me, just- we can work it- Mmmp!” He lunged forward, pressing the cloth over her face, holding her tightly as she struggled in his arms, waiting until she was passed out to continue. With fumbling hands, he secured her wrists and ankles, hoisting her up into his arms carefully before making his way back to the Tardis. 

“I’m sorry Clara. But If I can’t have you, no one can.”


	5. Doctor x Anonymous - Gymnophoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor x Anonymous - Gymnophoria: The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you 
> 
> The Doctor and the nonnie. I ship it.

The only thing the Doctor could tell for sure was that someone was watching him. It wasn’t an entirely unlikely situation; he was standing in the biggest and busiest intergalactic market this side of New Earth after all. But this was different and the Doctor knew it. It wasn’t just that he was being watched, it was that the watcher was watching him a little too… intensely. At least that’s what it felt like. 

His eyes scanned the crowd, trying to pinpoint anyone that was looking at him, and that was when he saw it. Something or someone creeping in an alleyway directly across from him, cloaked in gray. The lighting wasn’t doing the person any favors, their whole body was some sort of odd gray-scale. Even though the Doctor couldn’t see the anonymous watchers eyes through the thick black sunglasses they were wearing, he could feel exactly where the persons gaze was lingering. 

Sometimes having psychic abilities came in handy, and he could pick up on a bit of the greyface’s thoughts. 

“What I would do to that hunk of Time Lord if I could get him all alone. I’d strip his clothes off, piece by piece. Oh, that bowtie would have to go first. It would look fantastic between my teeth. The jacket would have to go next… I’d slide those silly little suspenders right off his shoulders, he won’t need those pants to stay up for much longer once I-“

The Doctor blushed furiously, not sure whether to be flattered or disturbed that a random person was slowly undressing him in their mind. He decided though that it was indeed flattering. He nodded at the grayface, giving the figure a wink as he turned on his heels, intent on leaving. If he happened to sway his hips as he walked away, who could blame him? Let them look.


	6. Doctor x Melanie: Song prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Send me a ♪ and I will write a short drabble about our muses, based on the first song that comes up on shuffle' 
> 
> Song: Hall of Fame by The Script
> 
> *Melanie is an OC created by http://melcontented.tumblr.com/

“I don’t know why ‘m so nervous.” Melanie mumbled as she gave a shy smile to her mother who was busy adjusting the square cap on her daughters head. “It’s a big day for you darling. It’d be strange if you weren’t. I’m proud of you sugar.” Ellie said softly as she cupped her daughter’s cheek. “I’m so happy you invited us. Now go on, scoot.”

“Yes ma’am.” Melanie said obediently as she gave one last nervous smile before going to line up with the others. She couldn’t stop fiddling with the gold tassel attached to her cap, or shifting uncomfortably in the long robes which were coincidentally making her sweat like all hell under the hot Louisiana sun. They just had to have graduation outside, didn’t they? She thought a little bitterly as the sounds of pomp and circumstance filled the air, and the excited chatter of the crowd turned to a loud roar as the graduates took their seats and the ceremony commenced.

She couldn’t focus on the proceedings, her mind kept dragging her back to the reason she was here now in the first place. Her Doctor. It had been five years since she saw him last, even though it seemed like only yesterday since they parted ways.

_“Doctor, no! Please! Please you just can’t leave me! I love you! I- I need you Doctor, please!” Tears cascaded down her face as he stood tall in front of her, face calm even through an ocean of emotion stormed in his eyes. “Melanie. We both know you couldn’t run forever. You have a life to live, here. Where you belong.”_

_“I belong with you!” She pleaded as she crashed forward and wrapped her arms around him. “No, no, you don’t.” The Doctor said softly. “You have a life to live, and you’ll be fantastic. Be fantastic, Melanie Lamonte, make me proud.” He breathed, voice heavy with emotion as he pushed away from the girl, quickly retreating into his box. She surged forward pounding on the wood until it disappeared, only to collapse onto the ground. ”No… Come back.”She managed before sobs racked through her body, leaving her cold and alone._

She was jolted out of her thoughts when her row stood, moving to the stage to receive their diplomas. She hoped that wherever the Doctor was now, that he would have been proud. She worked so hard to get her degree, to rise to the top of her class. She was fantastic, and she wished she could have told him.

He was standing at the back of the crowd, smiling softly as he watched her approach the stage. The Doctor wouldn’t have missed this for the world; he clapped loudly, calling out in one loud whoop as the announcer spoke. “Melanie Lamonte.” She had done it, his good girl. The Doctor let out a breath, intent to leave after he watched her walk, but he couldn’t just go. He wanted to see her. It had been over three hundred years since he left her, so much had happened between then and now. The Doctor had used the poor girl, back then, he didn’t know what real love was. But after everything, after his glorious ponds, and the life shattering emptiness that they left in their wake, he finally understood why she fought so hard to stay.

He moved through the crowd of people until he found her, hugging her family, tears rolling down her face. She looked so happy. “Mel!” The Doctor called, she turned slowly and the look on her face would be worth all the heartbreak he knew would come later, when he had to say goodbye again.

“Doctor!” Her heart beat faster in her chest, a wide smile breaking out on her face, fresh tears gushing from her eyes as she saw him. She was stuck speechless and couldn’t do anything other but run forward and hug the man. “Congratulations dear.” He murmured as he ran his hands along her back.

“Wha- What are ya doing here?” She asked breathlessly as she looked up at him.

“I wouldn’t miss this.” He said softly as he squeezed his arms tighter around her. “Besides, I have a graduation present for you. How about one more trip in my silly little box?”


	7. Doctor x Sideswipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Send me a ♪ and I will write a short drabble about our muses, based on the first song that comes up on shuffle.'
> 
> Song: Seven Devils - Florence and the Machine
> 
> *Sideswipe is a Transformer, just in case anyone was wondering.

It had started out innocently enough. The Doctor needed help, and he put out an SOS, all across time and space for back-up. Siders was the one to answer the call, and he couldn’t have asked for a better companion. Factions of an intergalactic religious organization called ‘The Seven Devils’ had declared a holy war on all of creation, and had gone on a crusade to destroy any beings who didn’t bow to their beliefs. 

The Doctor and Siders had fought back, hard. Taking out the first four factions with ease, saving the citizens of the planets as they went. By the fifth go, something had changed within the Doctor. He loved it, the power, and it was slowly consuming him. Siders knew the Doctor was slowly slipping, but he himself was also falling under the spell. Even though he thought he was done with war, he was surprised at how easily he slipped back into the warrior role, and with the Doctor by his side, edging him on, the bloodshed became easier and easier. 

By the sixth take down, they both were corrupted beyond repair, and after finding no leads on the Seventh faction, they abandoned their mission to take down the organization, and went on a murderous rampage of their own.

Civilizations collapsed under Sider’s guns, innocents slain at the tip of his cybertanium sword while the Doctor used his clever technology to developed lethal chemical grenades. They made the perfect destructive pair, and the universe was going to tremble at their feet.

The Doctor laughed madly, perched atop the giant red metal being as Siders fired again and again, taking down everything in their path. The fires burned below, casting the whole place in orangey red. It was almost dark when the last shots of the day were fired, and by the time the Doctor was walking back to the Tardis, he was ready for more, the blood lust creeping along his spine as he looked up at Siders. 

"We’ll take out the south side tomorrow, then onto Barcelona." He glanced back down to focus on where he was walking when he saw it, illuminated by firelight. Graffiti splattered across a wall: 

'The Seventh Devils are here.  
They’ve come to burn our kingdom down  
The mad man and the metal man  
We’ll be dead before the day is done’


	8. Doctor x Lyssa - Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busted: Your character will catch mine doing something they shouldn’t. 
> 
> Yeah, Kinda reversed it. I don’t know how this happened.
> 
> Lyssa is an OC created by http://lyssa-trytwo.tumblr.com/

The Doctor wasn’t sure if he liked that the fact that he was comfortable enough with her now to just let her wander about the Tardis. Lyssa hadn’t been here long but already she had settled herself in quite nicely. Except now he couldn’t find her. But the Doctor supposed that he should check the few places where she was most likely to be first before putting out the alarm. They were supposed to meet back at the console room to go out on an expedition to recover a lost artifact for the Atraxi, but she hadn’t shown. She was late, only by about ten minutes, but it was long enough for him to get concerned.

After her room and the armory came up empty, along with the kitchen and training room, he knew there was only really one place left. The library. He made his way there slowly, trailing his fingertips along the walls, as if by some miracle it would slow his progress and he wouldn’t really have to go in there. It wasn’t a pleasant place for him anymore, and he’d just rather not be reminded of all he had lost, of all the endings that were still waiting.   
  
“Lyssa?” The Doctor called as he entered the area, hesitating just inside the entryway. “Up here!” He heard her call, from somewhere above him on the second floor. With a sigh and resignation to the fact that he was indeed going to have to go inside, he took a deep breath and ventured up to the second level.   
  
“You’ll never guess what I found… This has got to be the best book in existence.”   
  
His eyes locked on her, sitting off to the side at a table, holding an all too familiar book in her hands. Time itself seemed to slow as he looked at the faded blue of the diary, the water damaged pages, the bent and broken spine. That book had been through so much, held so much of his past and future, and she was reading it casually as if it were a gossip magazine she’d just picked up at a convenience store. His fists clenched at his sides, she wasn’t supposed to read that. He himself hadn’t dared to take a peek.  
  
“Oh, now this.  _This_  is good reading. Listen- ‘I went to visit the Doctor while he was working on developing a rather strategic attack plan for Churchill. Too bad for old Winston, the only strategy my love could focus on was getting me wetter than a Chente during the middle of rainy season’“ She paused a moment before glancing up at him. “What’s a Chente? Oh but wait- it gets better. ‘He screwed me on top of the planning table so hard that the legs cracked and splintered, completely breaking. The wood was mahogany, so it was no wonder that Winston caused such a huff when he found his war room in ruins from our frantic-“   
  
“Stop it!” He shouted, cutting her off as he strode forward and slammed his palm down against the table. She shrunk away from him, a passing moment of fear crossing her features before her face hardened and she glared at him, probably as intensely as he was glaring at her.   
  
“I told you to stay out of this section. You’re not supposed to be here. And you’re not supposed to be reading that.” He tried to keep his voice calm, tried not to let his emotions get the better of him.  
  
He watched as her mouth turned up into a smirk and she turned her attentions back to the diary, casually flipping through the pages. “What are you going to do about it?” She taunted as her eyes scanned the pages, stopping as she found something that caught her interest. “ ‘Last night the Doctor took me to Darilli- Hey!”   
  
He had lunged forward, snatching the diary from her hands. She hadn’t even said the word, but it felt like he had just been shot by a Dalek and a Cyberman all at once. It  _hurt_ , and he could feel the tears stinging in his eyes as he clutched the book to his chest. Lyssa abandoned her spot at the table watching him closely.   
  
“There’s no need to be so sensitive, Doctor. She’s  _dead_.” Her words might have come out colder than she intended, but it was the truth. She would never end up like that, crying over a diary. It was pathetic.   
  
“Lyssa-“ The Doctor croaked, unable to control his voice. “Just- go.”  
  
“Whatever. I’ll be by the console. Aren’t we supposed to be finding something?”   
  
The Doctor shook his head, confirming as she shrugged her shoulders and brushed past him. It was all he could do to make it to the chair before tears spilled over his eyes. He placed the book down on the table, covering it with one hand with the other covered his face. It was his rule. He wasn’t allowed to look in the book. With a shuddering sigh, the tears had stopped and he moved slowly, placing the Diary back in its spot on the shelf. There used to be a time when it would have lasted much longer, the sadness, but he had gotten better at hiding the pain, the damage, he had learned from the best.   
  
With a deep breath, he turned and looked at Lyssa from where she stood at the end of a bookshelf, pretending like she hadn’t been watching him.   
  
“Come on. We have an artifact to find.” His voice was back to normal as he walked passed her, heading to the stairs. “When I say this area is off limits I mean it. Don’t let me catch you up here again.”   
  
“Yeah. Ok. Right. Whatever you say Doc.” 


	9. Doctor x Siders - Agelast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agelast - A person who never laughs.

“Siders! Don’t!” The Doctor warned with a scowl on his face, huffing as he crossed his arms back over his chest. This was anything but funny, and so help him if that giant metal menace poked him one more time he was going to give him the scanning of his life! And not in a pleasant way! 

 

“Hehehehehe.” The sounds of Siders laughter echoed even the large open space, and all the Doctor could do was glare. “Come on Doctor! Don’t be so- so- sensitive! Be happy.” 

How was he supposed to be happy when Siders insisted on tourtuing him? “Come onnnn. Come on squishy!” Siders taunted, brining his large metal finger to nudge the Doctor gently. No matter what he tried, that silly organic was just determined to be grumpy. Well, no matter, because Siders was determined to cheer him up!

“Siders, don’t you dare!” Not again.

“Who’s my little squishy wishy? I shall call you Squishy and you shall be mine and you shall be my Squishy! Ha- Haha! Hahaha!” The metal being collapsed into laughter, flopping back against the ground, causing a small earthquake as he clasped his arms over his middle, trying to calm his laughter. 

That was it. They were definitely never going to watch Disney movies together ever again. Finding Nemo was a bad choice, and the Doctor feared he was never going to hear the end of the squishy bit. 

With another huff, the Doctor yanked out his sonic, pointing it at Siders, causing a tiny shock to shudder through his metal frame, nothing that would hurt him, just something to annoy him, as much as he was hell bent on annoying the Doctor.

“Ow! Bad Squishy, bad Squishy!” Siders scoffed, dissolving into laughter again as he jabbed his finger at the Doctor, knocking him to the ground. “Squishy, squishy, squishy!!!!!!!!!” 

The Doctor rolled his eyes, not bothering to pull himself back up from the ground. This was going to be a long day.


	10. Doctor x Melanie - Duende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm
> 
> Melanie is an OC created by http://melcontented.tumblr.com/

“Captain! Captain we can’t possibly get any closer to the rocks! We’ll smash right into them! We need to turn about, immediately!” 

The Doctor growled from his position at the, not giving his first mate a second glance as kept the wheel steady. “No, we don’t! My ship. My rules! Don’t you hear it? Can’t you hear the music? It’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.” It had been driving him absolutely mad form the moment that he had heard the first note cutting through the thunder and rain. It wasn’t just a voice in the night, it was something else, it was calling to him, leading him, and it sounded like home. No amount of thunder or lighting or crashing waves was going to deter him. It was then he saw it.

“There!” The Doctor shouted pointing out to a figure perched on a rock, rushing to edge of the ship. It was nothing but a black figure in the night, calling to him. As if by some divine intervention, the water stilled and the rain dissipated into nothing more than a fine mist as the clouds above parted and a moon, bigger and brighter than he had ever seen before cast it’s light over the eerily still waters. Nothing else mattered as the Doctor looked at the figure, the music reaching an almost ear shattering crescendo as he took a breath, and jumped. 

The water was cool, but not freezing as he expected as he swam, kicking and flailing his arms furiously to reach the mysterious figure. Shouts and panic was erupting on the ship at his sudden departure, but he couldn’t find the urge to care as he edged ever closer. It was a woman, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, smiling gently, reaching a hand out to pull him up onto the rocks. 

“H-Hello.” The Doctor panted as he looked at her in the glow of the moonlight. She was beautiful, long flowing hair cascaded over her shoulders as her piercing blueish-green eyes found his own. “Hello Doctor.” Her voice was something out of a dream, soothing, familiar. “You- you have a- a” With a sultry grin, she flicked her tail, something out of a fairytale. “A tail? Huh. Would ya look at that! I’m a mermaid, and, I’ve been waiting for you sugar.”

The Doctor was completely enraptured, stricken down by the sheer beauty of her, and he had the fleeting notion that he would do anything for this strange creature. “I- I know what you are. I just never thought- that you were real.” 

Her laugh was even sweeter than her voice as she tried to stifle a giggle. “But I am! Come with me Doctor. Take my hand. You’ll be safe with me. I can feel it radiating off you. Loneliness. Come with me, you won’t have to be lonely anymore darling.” Her hand reached out, stroking softly through his hair, and the only thing he could do was lean into her touch.

“What’s your name?” The Doctor whispered softly as he gazed at her. 

“Melanie. I’m Melanie. So whaddya say? You an’ me?” She held her hand out to him, an offer, an adventure, something he would never be able to refuse. 

“Yes. You and me.” He said quickly, grasping her hand and intertwining her fingers with his own. “Geronimo!” His voice rang out into the stillness of the night as they splashed back into the water, disappearing like specters, as if they hadn’t been there at all.


	11. Doctor x Gwen: Mmph!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmph!: Our muses accidentally kissing.
> 
> Gwen is an original character created by http://gwendolynnightengale.tumblr.com/

“Gwen? Can you come down here and help me? I need someone to hold onto my big friendly wire.” The Tardis was in shambles after their first failed attempt at locating her planet. Apparently his old girl didn’t take to well to being flung into the fabric of the universe without any prior warning, and she was not happy with him. Neither was Gwen for that matter. But no matter how many females were pouting and grumbling around him, they had to keep going, keep trying. They had come too far to give up now, and just a few tweaks to the system should make it so they could enter the rift successfully. If only he had one more hand.  
  
“As fun as that sounds, I don’t know if I want to hold onto anything of yours at the moment, Doctor.” Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest as she descended the stairs, eyes rolling skyward as she looked at him trapped in the middle of a mass of hanging wires and metal. How the hell was she supposed to get in there with him anyway? They weren’t going to fit crammed up under that panel together.  _Idiot._  He had already done enough for today. Smashing her dreams of ever getting to know the truth about who she was. His stupid ship couldn’t get them there, and if he couldn’t do it, then surely no one else could either.   
  
With a sigh, the Doctor crouched down, sinking to his knees so he could crawl halfway back out of where he was working under the console. “I know you’re a miss grumpy face at the moment. But- if I can fix this, we’ll be right back on our way again! This time it will work. Don’t give up on me now. I just need a bit of assistance. Only a moment.” He patted his hand against the floor, gesturing for her to come on over before popping back up and sonicing something else in there.   
  
“Miss grumpy face? Seriously?” With a heavy sigh she walked over, dropping to her knees to crawl into the mess with him. Even if she was angry and hurt, she knew she couldn’t give up yet. There was always hope, at least that what he kept telling her. Although as she rose back to her feet slowly, finding herself pressed awkwardly close to the Doctor, the only this she hoping for was to get this over with quickly.   
  
“Hello!” He exclaimed happily, wiggling around her to reach over and grab at another wire, connecting it to some sort of port. The action causing his chest to brush against her shoulder, and her eyes drifted to watch his arms, lean and muscular flexing as he stretched. If she could have moved she would have, but there was nowhere to go, nothing to draw her attention but him.    
  
“What did you need help with Doctor?” Her voice held a twinge of annoyance, even as it slowly began being replaced by something else. She wasn’t sure what, but she did know that it was uncomfortably warm being pressed against him, and it was from more than just her inner fire.  
  
“Right. So you see that tiny blue wire up here? Just there.” His fingers pointed, and her eyes followed. “Just grab hold of that and keep it steady while I connect it to the red wire. Can’t have it flailing about.”   
  
Gwen nodded, carefully reaching up before smirking slightly. “Aren’t you supposed to cut the red wire? Not hook it back up?”   
  
The Doctor glanced at her as he reached up for the red wire, carefully tinkering with the end, twisting the delicate inner wires together with the blue.  “What?”   
  
She watched him working, not at all surprised that he had no idea what she talking about. “Have you been living under a rock? First Star Trek- now this.” She was vaguely aware of a small vibration shaking the ship, and she stepped up onto a pipe, trying to reach the wire better.   
  
“Careful.” The Doctor tutted, letting a hand drop to her side to try and steady her.  
  
“Oh come on! Cutting the red wire. Like in all those cheesy spy movies. It stops the bomb from exploding? Don’t tell me you’ve never see a really- Mmph!”   
  
Her words were cut off as the ship shook violently, and the Doctor was thrown forward against her. It wasn’t the ship shaking that cut her off, but the press of his lips against her own as they were jostled to the side.  _Oh_. For a moment, her eyes widened in shock before slowly drifting shut, wrapping her hand around his arm to steady herself.  
  
The Doctors eyes were wide, face flushing an embarrassing shade of red. This was all the Tardis’s fault. Wait- Why was she closing her eyes? Did- did she like that? He didn’t mean to let his eyes drift shut as well, and he most certainly didn’t mean to start moving his mouth slowly against hers, but he couldn’t help it. Her lips were soft, and he hadn’t kissed anyone in a very long time and- Oh. The ship had stabilized.   
  
“Uh!” He pulled away quickly, not sure how long their lips were together. “S-Sorry! I- I didn’t mean to crash into you I- Uh.” His hands twisted nervously in front of himself as he looked at her.   
  
She was speechless for a moment, a blush crossing her own cheeks as she looked at him. Did he just turn an accidental kiss into an almost proper one? Why was she so hot? What the hell was going on? They had just met, and here she was, kissing a strange alien man.   
  
“It’s ok. Totally accidental right? Nothing to worry about. No- No problem Doctor.” She finally managed, slowly taking her hands off of him.  
  
“Right. Right totally accidental. Best keep working, so- so that doesn’t happen again. The shaking, I mean not the other- Uhm- You know what? I- I actually think I can manage it on my own- you go ahead and go up top. There’s a button I need you to press if you don’t mind.” Whatever that small incident was, it was probably best not to mention it. Not now anyway.   
  
“Right. Button. Got it.” She nodded, all but scrambling out from the metal. She stood straight, all but jogging back up the stairs, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she holding as she reached the top. It was hot. And her shook as she tried to clear her mind and get her self under control, trying to cool back down. How she had gotten so hot, she didn’t know, but it couldn’t be good. Maybe it was just the embarrassment. Yeah. That had to be it.   
  
“Button.” He echoed, taking a deep breath as he finished with the wires, trying to get his rapidly beating hearts back under control. “Then after, Rockelsa.” 


	12. Doctor x River: Lygerastia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.

“What? No, leave the lights on River. I want to see you. It’s my favorite part…” The Doctor’s words trailed off as he reached out for her, grasping her at the hips, smirking at the night gown she had on. The smooth material clinging to her curves as she stood before him, looking ravishing and unfortunately rather annoyed at the all too attentive Time Lord. It had been weeks since they’d done anything, and it was starting to wear on him. He never used to be like this, indulging in sexy wexy things, but now that he had started again, it was hard to stop. He wanted her. “Take it off? Please?”

“Sweetie…” Her voice was more of a warning than anything else as she swatted his hands away. It was bad enough that she hadn’t come across him. Her husband. Not that she would love this version any less, but he was young, eager. Normally she would have been happy to oblige, but not now. Something’s were easy to hide. A lie, for example, was easy. But she couldn’t hide the things he would gaze upon if she took that stupid dress off. With a tired sigh she back away from his reach, moving to retrieve a pair of hand cuffs from the drawer. “Lie down.” It would be easier if he couldn’t see, or touch for that matter.

The words were all it took to spark excitement back in his eyes, his whole face lighting up at the prospect as he scooted closer towards the edge of the bed. “Hmm… how about you lie down, and I’ll do all of the work. We had a long day today, and you were ever so helpful locating that- what was it? Lost tribe? Let me return the favor. I know a few spots of yours that I’d love to uncover.”

She opened her mouth to speak, only to shake her head and toss the cuffs back down. “Just forget it, my love. I’m not in the mood. Go back out and finish whatever it was you were working on. I’ll sleep for a few hours, and we can run off and do something else alright?” With a forced smile she reached out, giving him a pat on the cheek. 

“What’s gotten into you?” His voice held an air of disbelief as he grabbed her wrist, turning it until he was pressing his lips against her pulse point. “Since when don’t you like me to look at you? Or even touch you for that matter. The last few times you’ve been here you’ve avoided me like I had Chen seven.” The Doctor yanked her closer as he stood, not letting her go, determination set onto his features.

“I haven’t.” River swallowed thickly as he let her hand drop, moving his own to caresses her sides instead. A low hum escaped her as his fingers stroked over her, and for the briefest moment she forgot herself, forgot that she was supposed to be hiding the damage as he rolled his hips against hers and her eyes fluttered closed. Some days were hard, some days she was too tired to care, and before she could stop him, his fingers were brushing the straps of the night gown aside, and he was pulling on the dress. “Doctor!” 

Her eyes snapped open, wide with horror as the fabric pooled to floor, and she stood stark naked before him.

“Gotcha!” He said with a chuckle, leaning forward to give her a peck on the lips before taking a step back and letting his eyes drift over her body, any amusement fading at the sight of her, wide eyed and perhaps fearful- 

“River?” 

The Doctor wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, some sort of vulgar tattoo perhaps, but not this. Her body had changed. He knew it better than anyone, having spent hours mapping it out under his fingertips. She looked softer, her breasts sitting a little lower than the last time he had seen them. Her once smooth stomach marred, a battlefield of purple marks, dimples, all delicately framing a deep scar running up to her belly button. 

“We have a child?” His voice was a mere whisper as stared at her, probably just as shocked as she was, head reeling with thoughts of the worst, and quite possibly the best kind. They had a child. He was sure of it. But something was wrong. It was unmistakable the tremble in her jaw, the tears that had sprung to her eyes as she clasped her arms around her middle, trying to hide herself from him.

This was something he was never meant to see. It was something she knew he wouldn’t be able to handle. Something not even she could handle. But she kept getting younger Doctors. Ones that hadn’t helped her paint a nursery. Doctor’s that hadn’t lain awake with her all night planning for their futures, versions of her husband that hadn’t rushed her to the Sisters of the Infinite Schism when he couldn’t stop the bleeding. Doctor’s that hadn’t held her while she screamed out into the night, crying with her, mourning a future and family they would never get. She missed, him, her husband. 

“Spoilers.” The word slipped from her mouth in a shaky breath as a tear fell and she scrambled for the nightgown, slipping quickly back into it. “Now, shut the bloody light off so I can go to sleep, or get out. Your choice.”

A tense moment passed before he sank back down to the mattress, nodding slowly. “Yeah. Right. S-sorry. Come to bed then Pond.” And with that, he clapped out the lights.


	13. Doctor x River: Cagamosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cagamosis - An unhappy marriage.
> 
> *Tw: Miscarriage.

   The Tardis was emptier without her. Lonelier. Nothing but a shell full of happy memories that he couldn’t get away from. Everywhere he looked he could see them, River and the Doctor, running through time and space. Nights spent with adrenaline pumping through their veins, wicked smiles on their lips as they ran, satisfied hums and whispers in the dark of the night as they clung to each other, wishing that the clocks might by some miracle, stop turning, so that they could stay like this together, until time itself ran out.   
  
     But time itself did run out it seemed. At least it had for them, and it was all his fault. He knew better than anyone that things died, that people and places faded from existence, but he never thought the same could be said of love. It was the one thing that wasn’t supposed to  _end_.   
  
     With a sigh the Time Lord dropped his head, watching as one glistening tear splattered against the metal of the console and the memory of the last year started to play itself out once again.  
  
  
     The ship had crashed on a deserted planet, definitely not where they were supposed to be heading for date night, but they made it work all the same. The pair of them, exploring the unknown place together, deciding to enjoy their time even if things had gone a little bit off track. But while they were off wandering about, the ship had up and reboot herself, and by the time they wandered back to it, hand in hand, happy little smiles etched onto their lips, it dematerialized right before their eyes.  
  
      It wasn’t the first time it had happened of course, the Tardis taking off on her own accord. But it was the first time it had happened for longer than just a day or two.   
  
     They had learned quickly that going out at night was unthinkable, that they weren’t truly alone on the planet. It was the sort of thing that nightmares were made of, and after that first night of being chased and hunted until the dawn, they had found a cave, somewhere they could secure and fortify, somewhere they could be safe while they waited for the ship.   
  
     Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and as much as the Doctor busied himself learning more about this planet, or trying to find a way to call the Tardis back, he was finding himself bored more often than not. There was nothing to do. Except for River. It was almost constant, the way they had at each other, indulging in the other, spending long days in nothing but a fog of lust and pleasure. Even after she started to get tired of it, she would let him anyway, just to save his sanity.  
  
     But then one day River had said that she hadn’t felt well, and sickness started to take over every morning. The worry set in after that, anxiously fussing over her for those first few months as her stomach swelled up with new life and he came to the conclusion that they were going to have to get used to having a life here. For all their sakes.  
  
     It wasn’t easy to calm himself down, to get rid of the ever present anxiety about running, about being busy, but he had. There was nowhere left to run, except into the arms of a woman he loved. He would be strong for her, he would be her calm in the storm, he would be everything she needed and more. And he was; the picture of a perfect husband. Everything she could have wanted.   
  
     But that night that River had awoken, thighs drenched with blood, contractions that the Doctor couldn’t stop tearing their way through her body as she screamed out into the night, prematurely giving birth to a tiny mangled child, a result of two species that just simply weren’t fully compatible… the Doctor knew things would never be the same again.   
  
     Maybe if he had the Tardis he would have been able to stop it. He would have been able to care for her, for them. Maybe if the child had been conceived in the vortex like River herself was, it would have worked out. It was one of the hardest things he had to do, to bury another son, one that never really had a chance, one whose tiny chest was sunken in the side, the spot where his second heart should have been.   
  
     The depth and intensity of River Song’s sorrow was something the Time Lord had thought he would never lay eyes upon, but here there was nowhere to hide, and the damage kept putting itself on display in a cacophony of screams, of tears pouring from hers eyes as she cursed him, this planet, the Tardis, anything she could find to put blame on and ease the ache in her chest that just wouldn’t disappear.  
  
     He tried not to, but eventually his own anger surged through as well. He blamed her, for this, for  _everything_ , and the fighting only grew worse.  It stopped suddenly though, that afternoon when she had slapped him, and the Doctor, with an anger he couldn’t control, slapped her in return, connecting his palm to her cheek so hard that she fell to ground, whimpering up at the angry God with a universe of grief etched across her face.  
  
     The things that came after the anger however, were worse. They barely talked anymore, or touched, and aside from snappy remarks now and then, whatever there had been between the pair of them was long gone.  _Dead._ She had taken to staying out of his sight all day, only returning to their makeshift shelter as the sun was setting. Not even River Song could outrun the demons in the dark that lingered here.  
  
     But the Doctor didn’t know. He didn’t know that she had been working on her vortex manipulator almost relentlessly. Because there had to be a way out. There was  _always_  a way out. And she was clever, and smart and needed to get away, and- with a press of a button, River Song had disappeared.  
  
     The Tardis arrived a few days later, fixed, and empty. Like nothing had even happened to it. But upon further inspection, it was very much changed. Her things were gone, the pictures of them, her bedroom had been deleted,  _she_  had been deleted from his life, leaving behind only a strip of tattered fabric hanging over the monitor.  
  
     But as it turned out, she just couldn’t stay away. She came to him weeks later, crawling into his bed, waking him up with a small hand stroking him through his boxers before straddling herself over him. Her thighs were already damp, skin reeking with the scent of another, but she didn’t care, no one could give her a high like he could. There was no other being in the universe that compared. She had been built for him, and no matter how she tried to deny it, she needed him, like an addict needed that next fix.   
  
     It wasn’t logical, it wasn’t emotional, it was a longing, a physical ache that started in her chest and spread between her thighs until she all could do was  _want_. It happened without warning, in the middle of a lecture, in the quiet of the night, while fucking another man.   
  
    As much as the Doctor knew it was a bad idea, his body betrayed him, and with a few minutes later and no words shared between them, he was looking up at his wife, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth opened in a silent moan as she rode him with a fury he didn’t know she even possessed. Their eyes never met, she barely acknowledge that he was there at all, and when it was over, she slipped on her dress and disappeared.   
  
     The second time she was drunk, horribly so, stumbling through the Tardis doors as he worked beneath the console. By the time he came out to face her, she was yelling, cursing, surging towards him to slap his face, over and over. Deep, dark circles framed her eyes, her cheeks gaunt, frame frail. He had never seen her so broken. And after confessing in her drunken haze that she hadn’t slept in almost a week, that every time she closed her eyes she could see _him_ , she could still feel her child, she couldn’t escape the nightmare; He reached out and pulled her to his chest, holding tight as she struggled until there was no fight left in her and she sobbed herself to sleep in his arms.   
  
     That was the end of it. It had been months since he had seen her, there was absolutely nothing. It wasn’t for a lack of trying either, the Doctor reached out, but he couldn’t find her. Maybe it was better like this. They were horrible for each other, in the worst sort of way.  
  
     So instead he just stood hunched over the console, shedding tears for a love he wished he could have back. But this time he was sure the rift was too wide, that the hurt was too deep on both sides.   
  
     And then she was there, in a flash of light, standing beside the console.  
  
     “River?” He said slowly as he stood straight, not even bothering to hide his tear streaked face as he looked at her. She looked better, healthier, but he could still see the sadness that lingered. “River I- I tried to find you- I- It’s been months-” But then the thought struck him that it might have been a younger River, that he was going to have to suffer through an afternoon of pretending he was fine. “Sorry. Sorry. When are you? I didn’t mean it’s been months- I- bit of a spoiler there, but I just-“  
  
                                           “ _Hush_ , sweetie.”   
  
     She gave him a sad smile, rubbing one hand over her arm slowly before giving him a look, a look that told him everything he needed. It was her, he was sure of it. Back again, because no matter what, their lives were tangled around each other, and no matter how far they ran, eventually they just looped back, finding each other again. Each was more damaged, more broken then the last time, but in the end it didn’t matter. Because when there was nothing left to hang on to, clutching the broken pieces of a person seemed a better option than having nothing to hold on to at all.  
                      
                                          “I just want to talk.”


	14. Doctor x River:  nsfw meme - 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22 … trying to play footsie with the other during a meeting

[text: The wife ] Do I have to come to the meeting River? It’s archaeology! I’ll be bored out of my mind.   
[text: The wife ] And that’s saying something.   
[text: The wife] I don’t want to go! Don’t make me.   
  
[text: Sweetie] I’ll make it worth your while Doctor.  
[text: Sweetie] But if you’re not here in the next three minutes, I’m never going to let you drop your trowel down my trench again. Understand?    
  
[text: The wife] Did you just make a lewd archaeology joke?   
[text: The wife] That’s despicable.  
[text: The wife ] … When you say never again, did you mean never ever or never ever?  
  
[text: Sweetie] Never ever. Two minutes.   
  
[text: The wife] River!  
  
[text: Sweetie] One minute.   
[text: Sweetie] Looks like someone is going to be spending many a night all by his lonesome….  
  
     In all honesty, she hadn’t expected him to show, at least not as on time as he was. Punctuality was never his strong suit, and being the  _caring_  person that she was, River Song had planned on giving him at least five minutes of leeway. But not twenty seconds after her last message and a very flustered looking Time Lord was bursting into the meeting room, mumbling his apologies to her colleagues as he scrambled for the only empty chair left around the table, one that happened to be situated right across from her.   
  
      The sight of the man at the head of the room, Dave, or proper Dave as the Doctor remembered her calling him, made his stomach twist. If this was her new team, than that meant they were getting closer. How many expeditions would there be before the library? Then again, Other Dave wasn’t there yet, and the thought that there was still time helped ease his worries just a little. Why she wanted him to come to a planning meeting was beyond him. If she wanted him to come along on the expedition, she could have just asked once everything was under way. This was just unnecessary, and as a result he was reaching for the paper and pencil in front of him, starting to doodle aimlessly.  
  
      Dave was already dimming the lights, offering his greetings to the group before turning his attentions to the screen behind him, but River wasn’t paying any attention, her gaze locked entirely on the idiot in front of her, scribbling at his paper like a child. As much as she hated to admit it, he was just too damned attractive for his own good. The only reason she wanted him here was to satisfy her own desires. Younger Doctors would only do so much with her, and River Song was a woman with needs. Needs for a particular Time Lord.   
  
     With a smirk she was reaching for her phone, pointedly ignoring the sound of Dave clearing his throat at her actions.   
  
[text: Sweetie] You were on time. I must say darling, I’m impressed.   
  
     The soft buzz startled him, jumping slightly in his seat as he dug the phone out, shaking his head the moment he read the words.   
  
[text: The wife] I am capable of coming on time you know.   
  
[text: Sweetie] Oh, I know. And I’m counting on it xx  
  
     He glanced up at her, brow furrowing slightly as peered at her in the dark. What was that supposed to mean? Dave was going on about some Tomb in Greece, one that was supposedly housing the God of War. It caught his interest for a moment, more so than River as he turned his head to look at the display. Apparently a group in the 1940’s had searched the place, finding no Gods, nothing of value, but curiously enough, stumbling upon a pair of black lace knickers. A pair that looked eerily like ones he had seen River sporting before. But he didn’t remember ever taking her to a tomb in Greece…  
  
[text: The wife] Please tell me those aren’t yours.   
[text: The wife] Please tell me your /knickers/ aren’t responsible for peaking Dave’s interest enough to go on an entire expedition over them.   
  
     She was choking back a laugh, a wicked smirk on her face.  
  
[text: Sweetie] Spoilers xx  
  
     The next bit dragged on, the Doctor doodling tirelessly at this paper, tongue sticking out every so often causing River to squirm in her seat. Every time he did it the only thing she pictured was his face between her thighs, his breath hot on her skin as he sucked against her inner thigh. She had just about enough of playing nice, and it was about time she revealed her true motives, why she  _really_  wanted him here. One foot was slipping easily out of a heel, her leg stretching out under the table until she was slowly caressing her foot against his calf.   
  
     But the Doctor didn’t move. He barely glanced up from his drawing as she continued through the presentation, eventually ending up with her foot resting between his legs, slowly brushing against the length of his erection.  _And still nothing_. With an irritated huff River gave up her efforts, waiting until the meeting was finished, and people were slowly filtering out of the room. The older gentleman sitting beside the Doctor standing rather stiffly, his briefcase held tightly over the front of his trousers, sweat lingering on his brow as he looked over at River.   
  
     “Dr. Song. I- I can’t wait to start working with you more- more  _intimately_  on this project. I have the feeling you’re going to be a valuable asset to the team. I- I’ll come by your office on my way out. Maybe finish this little  _discussion_.” With a glance downwards and a wide grin he was making a move for the door, River’s face turning a nice shade of horrified as he waddled out of the room, leaving only herself and the Doctor.   
  
     “Well, that was entirely uneventful.” The Doctor sighed, abandoning his drawing for the first time in twenty minutes to make his way round the table, giving her shoulder a nudge with his. “He seemed like a nice fellow eh? Though you might want to send him for a stress test before taking him out into the field. Poor man was gripping that clipboard of his so hard I thought it might snap in half. Anyway, I came. I sat through the meeting; can we go do something fun now? You  _did_  say you’d make it up to me.”   
  
     “I did, didn’t I?” She finally mumbled, slowly coming back from the sheer mortification of her brilliant plan to turn the Doctor on. Well, she had. Just not the one she was meaning to.  
  
     “Well then. Come along sweetie. I could use a good distraction from this place. Getting a little too… _familiar_  with things around here I think. How about a trip?” A tense smile appeared on her lips as she reached out for his hand, guiding them out from the meeting room, a relieved breath leaving her the second she entered the Tardis.  _Much better._  
  
     “Or how about I just park the Tardis on a cloud and we can see about that whole trowel and trench thing?” His eyes had darkened, a familiar naughty grin on his lips as he made his way behind her, one arm wrapping around her waist as he pressed flush against her, his lips going to her ear. “Oh and River?”  
  
                                         “Yes sweetie?”   
  
     “The next time you decided to give your colleague a heart attack, you should be sure not to do it below a glass table top. In case you were wondering, _I_  was one chair to the right.”   
  
     She was glad then that he was behind her, unable to take in the full expression on her face, eyes wide, cheeks red, hands clenching at his forearm as he ducked his head and began pressing kisses to her neck.   
  
                                “Sometimes I  _really_  hate you.”   
  
                                                 “ _No you don’t_.” 


	15. Doctor x River: nsfw meme 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 - being drenched whilst wearing white

 Now _this_  was how a true hunter worked, silent and agile as a cat, a near ninja on the Tardis as he stalked his target. She was sitting at his desk in the study, unruly curls somehow managed into a rather fetching up do, bare feet kick up over the desk, heels tossed to side, a black pencil skirt that was creeping much too high on her thighs, the look completed with a too tight white blouse that was near straining over her chest. River Song looked the perfect mark, and in the next few moments, he was going to have his victory. Did she honestly think she was going to get way with shooting his best fez? Ha! Now the tables were turned, and  _he_  was the one with the gun. All he had to do was wait for the perfect moment to attack…   
  
     She had seen him of course, the Doctor, the moment he had decided to try and sneak into the study. Stealth was never going to be one of his strong suits, not with those limbs. Ridiculous, that’s what it was, trying to not to stare openly as he darted from behind the bookcase. One eye brow was quirked at him from behind the book she was reading, trying to figure out why the idiot was crouching down behind the arm chair now. Was she not supposed to notice him ogling her? With a sigh she let her legs drop, standing gracefully, moving to the front of the chair without making a sound. She cleared her throat suddenly, smirking as the Doctor tumbled to his behind.   
  
     “What exactly are you trying to do Doctor? I didn’t realize you were well versed in- Gah!”  
  
     Before she had the chance to finish he was on the move, pulling the water gun from his jacket pocket as he rolled out from behind the chair, springing to his feet, his aim locked on her as he pulled the trigger, water flying from the end of the weapon. “Gotcha!” With a manic giggle he was pulling the trigger repeatedly, getting her thoroughly drenched as he darted around the room.   
  
     “I’m going to kill you for this! And this time I won’t be bringing you back either!” She was shouting as she chased after him, managing to do nothing more but get herself even more soaked in the process, laughing despite herself as they ran around the room. After a minute though, the inevitable happened, and his ammo soon ran out, leaving him standing, back to a book shelf, arms raised in surrender as she stalked towards him. “Such a shame you’ve run out of ammo sweetie, now what am I going to do with you?”  
  
     “River- Look- I just- don’t you look at me like that- You had it coming! You shot my best fez and I just-!” His words stopped short as his gaze fell from her face to her chest, the thin white fabric of her blouse had turned completely see through- clinging to her skin with every breath she took- not a stitch of clothing underneath. “I- ” His mouth had gone dry, a blush rising to his cheeks as he tried to look away. But of course she had noticed that too, her expression turning from amused anger to something else as she purposely puffed her chest out, taught dusky nipples pressing against the fabrics as she tugged at the hem and rang out the bottom of her shirt.   
  
     “You just  _what_?” Her voice dropped low on its own accord, taking another steps towards her ridiculous husband as he fidgeted and tugged at his jacket, trying in vain to cover any evidence of his much too apparent arousal.   
  
     “I just- I wanted to- to teach you a lesson. For shooting my hat.” His voice was stammering slightly as he watched her, trying to gauge just how much trouble he was going to be in for the little stunt as the last of the distance between them closed, her chest pressing against his, getting his own shirt wet in the process.   
  
     “There are easier ways to punish a girl sweetie. I wouldn’t be opposed to a good spanking. What do you want to do hmm? Bend me over your desk?”   
  
     “N-no! No not at all I wasn’t- I didn’t mean to I- I have to go!” Escape seemed like the best option, seeing as he had went from hunter to prey to stammering fool in under a minute. This was just embarrassing, even more so than the bulge in his trousers. He wanted her, but he couldn’t very well act on it now could he? This was supposed to be teaching her a lesson, not initiating some sort of sexy time…. But then again, plans did change, and they had the rest of the evening to themselves, and she was looking ravishing, and-   
  
     He was squirming now, just where she wanted him. Younger Doctors were always squirmy, a habit she was soon going to break him of. “Go? I think not. Don’t you know it’s terribly rude to get a girl soaking  _wet_ and then just run off? My, my. Whatever happened to your manners? Now then. Help me get out of these wet clothes, and I just  _might_  forgive you.”


End file.
